Vehicles for transporting passengers, which vehicles have a cabin with passenger seats arranged therein, usually need to meet economic expectations so that in the design of passenger cabins with limited space provided the largest-possible number of passengers is transportable. In particular if the vehicle is used to travel longer distances, apart from the passenger seats, further equipment features are required in order to ensure passenger wellbeing. Apart from toilets this also relates to equipment for heating, cooling, the preparation and storage of food and drinks.
Furthermore, in particular in commercial aircraft it is a regulatory requirement to provide a cabin attendant seat for each cabin attendant so that each cabin attendant can take up a safe position during takeoff and landing of the aircraft, which cabin attendant seat additionally occupies already confined space in the cabin.
DE 43 00 877 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,260 A disclose an aircraft with a number of supply devices and toilets that are designed as independent conventional toilet compartments.